


Supercorp Vacation

by Holy0cheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Its so pure, Kara is happy, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, Vacation, everyone is happy, just a bit, lena is happy, pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy0cheese/pseuds/Holy0cheese
Summary: Lena and Kara go on a vacation to relax after Kara gets some bad news.





	Supercorp Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> No powers, btw

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s pathetic attempt to trot. They’d been at her stables in the outskirts of Metropolis for two days now, staying in the small cottage tucked deep in the woods. 

It was a truly amazing place. It took about two hours to drive there and it was discrete enough that nobody knew it was there, so nobody could disturb, or attempt to assassinate, Lena. The cottage only had a small living room, a bedroom and a bathroom, but only isn’t the best word to use. The smallness of it made trips there with Kara intimate and magical.

The stables were right around back and it took a five minute walk to get to the pasture. It was a man made pasture created by the previous owner and it was absolutely stunning. It was in the middle of the woods in an opening where trees had been cleared out for roughly six acres. The fence was made from the massive oak trees that were cut down. 

Lena wasn’t too keen to the fact that so many trees were cut down for it, but she was assured that the wood was all put to good use, but she still felt uneasy about the animals who lost their homes. 

She had five horses, varying in color and breeds. She couldn’t come as often as she would’ve liked, so she hired a few people to come and take care of them on their respective days. She was lucky that she had the money to pay people to care for them, but it did help that she told them they could ride as long as one of the other stablemen/women were there. 

It made Lena sad that her and Kara could only made it to the stables once every couple of months. Ever since Kara was promoted and became one of CatCo’s most established reporters and Lena started taking on more projects for L-Corp, it was hard to find time. Their schedules rarely aligned enough for them to take off a whole weekend together and Lena hated going alone. 

But, since Lena bought out CatCo, strictly for business, she was able to get Kara a long weekend and she had Sam handle things at L-Corp while they were gone. 

This weekend was special because it was their fifth anniversary and they needed some time away from everything. Kara had been in a really bad place recently because she’d been trying for almost four months to get pregnant, and the most recent round of insemination failed. Lena couldn’t stand watching Kara crying, clutching the negative stick in her hand. They decided to take a couple of months off from trying because they could only take but so much heartbreak. 

So, since Kara would, hopefully, be getting pregnant soon, Lena was finally able to convince her to try trotting. Kara was always too scared to try trotting, sticking with just walking, but she won’t have the chance to change her mind and try once she gets pregnant. 

Lena spent a full hour trying to show her the day before but she just couldn’t get a hang of it. Today, Kara was even more determined, but that did little to help her trotting abilities. 

“Babe, it’s really not that hard,” Lena laughed. 

“Says the one who’s been riding since she was six,” Kara huffed, bringing the horse to a halt and hopping off. She walked to Lena, who was sitting on the fence with Bailey’s lead in her hand. 

“Five,” Lena corrected, but that earned her a pointed look from Kara. 

Bailey was a gorgeous dark brown horse with a soft, sleek coat. Bailey didn’t like many people, but he adored Lena and the minute that they met, she knew he was her horse. She was on a walk seven years ago and saw him, matted hair and malnutritioned. Within minutes she found out who’s horse it was, overpaid for him, and took the horse home. He’s fourteen now, but he’s more of a grumpy old man. He tolerated Kara. 

Kara was riding a white horse with a matching white mane that afternoon. Her name was Folly and she was a gentle spirit, but she was known to go crazy sometimes. 

Kara hopped up on the fence in one swift movement, rubbing in Lena’s face how easily she got up. Lena tended to have a difficult time getting up there since she was, as Kara put it, “vertically challenged”. 

Lena scooted closer and laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara kissed the top of her head. 

“It’s so nice to get away with you,” Lena sighed. She was content being here with Kara, away from the world. Her wife had been begging her for a while to take her out here, but every time she tried, something would come up. Kara hummed in agreement. 

Kara couldn’t get over how adorable Lena was in that moment. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed the fresh air, blowing bits of Kara’s hair with each breath. It was May, so the air was hot and humid and little beads of sweat were forming along Lena’s hairline. Her eyes were closed, fluttering open every few seconds. The late afternoon sun was shining directly at them and it was making Lena sleepy. A fat bee appeared out of nowhere and buzzed around Lena’s head, causing her to practically fly off the fence. If anyone asked, Kara wouldn’t say that Lena squeaked a bit, but she did. Lena Danvers was too tough for bees. 

“Something wrong, honey?” Kara teased. Lena hated the pet name honey, with good reasoning. It was stupid, Kara had to admit. 

Lena decided playing dumb was the route to go. “What do you mean?” She asked, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Hm’” Kara mocked thinking. “Maybe you jumping off the fence? Did something happen?” Kara had too much fun teasing Lena. 

“I just wanted to get up. My legs are getting stiff,” Lena said, looking at the tops of the trees, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Whatever you say, darling.”

Kara hopped off and walked to Lena and gave her a hug from behind. “Thank you,” she whispered into Lena’s ear. “Thank you for getting us away. I know it wasn’t easy. I just couldn’t be there, pretending everything was normal.” 

Lena turned in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Anything for you.” Lena put her forehead on Kara’s shoulder and they stood there like that for a while. 

“It’s going to get dark soon, let’s get everyone put away.” Lena said, pulling out of the hug. 

They rode the horses back to the stables and took the tack off them. They each grabbed two leads and led two each back to the pasture. The pasture was the best place for learning, since the trails tended to be a bit riskier of a ride, but that also meant bringing all the horses to the stables and all of them back. 

When they got back to the stables and Bailey was the last one left, Lena told Kara to go ahead inside and she’d take him. She ditched the lead and had Kara boost her up before she went in. She rode him bareback to the pasture and made sure everything was locked up properly before going inside. 

She was greeted with the sight of Kara’s ass sticking in the air as she tried to get a fire started in the fireplace. Lena, being as quiet as possible sat on the couch and stole Kara’s hot chocolate that was sitting unattended on the coffee table. Lena watched the view and giggled when Kara started cursing at the fireplace. Kara’s head snapped around. 

“That’s mine!” Kara whined, walking towards Lena. 

“Don’t touch me with those hands! They’re filthy,” Lena warned, eying the soot that caked Kara’s hands. 

“Then put down my hot chocolate.” Kara jokingly reached her hands towards Lena as she got closer, almost like a zombie. 

Lena slowly put the hot chocolate on the coffee table, and once it was safely out of the way, Kara pounced on Lena, rubbing her hands all over her face. Lena tried to push her off, but Kara was bigger and stronger, so it was a failed attempt. 

When Kara deemed Lena’s face sufficiently dirtied up, she smiled and hopped off. 

“This is why I don’t love you,” Lena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like she so often did. Kara mocked hurt, placing a hand over her heart. 

They saw a flash of light outside the window and then an atomic bomb went off.

They died. 

The end. 

:)


End file.
